My Forbidden Love
by Neko-90
Summary: A 15 year old female student mysteriously goes back in time to the fuedal era. But while she does, she meets new friends [Inu and gang] and learns she is a hanyou. And to twist the situation around more, she slowly falls in love with Miroku...
1. Prolouge

My Forbidden Love…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

INTRO:

Hello everyone! My idea for this story just came out of nowhere, and well, now I'm writing down these ideas…

My Idea: To make a story with the main character who meets Miroku, and, while meeting Miroku she discovers herself to be a hanyou .

(A/N: Do NOT read this story as if you were in it.)

That's all the information I'll give you now…One last thing-Read this as if you were writing in your diary or talking to yourself in your head-well, this is the prologue.

I don't own ANY anime or manga…enjoy…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Prologue:

Hello my name is Namiko, and I am a fifteen year old girl who goes to Tokyo Junior High. I am just as normal as any other Junior High girl, well, at least I would like to think so…

I am an only child, I think my parents would be too busy to take care of another child anyways. My mother, being a teacher, and my father, being an attorney are busy most of the time. If they're not working, they are most likely at a meeting with a client or a parent, or at home resting-so needless to say, I pretty much take care of myself.

What do I look like? Well, I am about five feet four inches tall, with long black hair that reaches the middle of my back, and I have dark-brown eyes. I usually wear my school uniform, but if I'm not wearing that, Im usually in a dress or a comfortable outfit-nothing too fancy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, I hope you like this short, simple little intro to my new story. Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think, I would like to know. Thanks!


	2. Down the Well!

My Forbidden Love…

Hello! Well, I know the prologue was really short-I just wanted to

Give the reader a little 'preview' I should say, so that they would

Have an idea of what I wanted to do in this story…

I will slowly make the plot fall together, so work with me…LOL!

I don't own ANY anime or manga, so enjoy laughing at me and

Please enjoy my story.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter One: My first trip to the other world…

To me, that fateful day when I went to the past would've seemed like any other ordinary day to me…well, till I ended up in the past. You wanna know how it happened? How did I end up in the feudal era? Well…I'll tell you how…

I was on my way to meet my good friend, Kagome Higurashi, so we could go to school in the morning. See, Kagome misses school a lot for some odd illnesses, and lately, I've been helping her by keeping her on track with homework and notes-things like that.

But when I went to pick her up, I saw her heading towards what seemed like a little hut or mini-shrine. I tried to catch up with her and even yelled her name to get her attention. But she soon entered that strange place and closed the door behind her. I stood in front of the door for a moment, "Hmm…That was odd…" I said to myself in almost a whisper, "I could've been positive that I'd seen her go in here. But she is gone…There's nothing but an old well in there…"

Slowly and cautiously, I opened the door and walked into the little room. I looked around…nothing. Nothing at all except small stairs that lead down to a wooden well. Strange, very strange I thought as I slowly walked towards the well. Then I thought aloud, "I hope nobody minds me being in here…"

As I finished my way down the stairs and walked towards the well, I stepped on a plank of wood that was weak. It cracked, forcing me to loose my balance and grab onto the edge of the well; which also snapped from weakness. As I tried to get my balance back, the well started loosing its strength even more and cracked so much that I fell completely off guard. All I could do is scream in fright-nothing else.

I noticed something strange was happening, though. There was colors-kind of like rainbows-strings of them all around me. Another strange thing…odd, I thought again. I finally came to the bottom after what felt like a long fall. I looked up to see…trees, and lots of them, instead of the wooden roof of the shrine. I also heard voices, two voices. It was a male voice and a female voice that sounded familiar. Was it Kagome? Yes, it had to be! That was definitely her voice!

"What do I do?" I thought as I started to reach up and grab the vines to start climbing the well into this mysterious place I was now in. I climbed as fast and as strongly as I could, but I quickly became weak- my hands were burning, and my arms were stinging with pain. I didn't want to fall, I couldn't fall- I leaped as far as my legs would let me. Luckily, I grabbed the edge of the well. I pulled myself up and rested on the well's side with half my body still inside the well.

As I caught my breath I noticed another voice had said something-

"Kagome, did you bring the-"

"Yes, I did. Where's Sango?"

"She's in Kaede's hut-"

At that second I fell face forward onto the ground. I quickly jumped to my feet and looked nervously around at the people staring at me. I saw Kagome, of course, staring at me-but there where six other eyes as well. There was what seemed to be a little fox boy looking at me with green eyes and a smile, alsothere was a man in purple robes staring at me with an odd smile on his face, and there was a man next to Kagome that had a strange look about him, he had red, baggy clothes on him that mad him look thicker than he seemed.

I faintly smiled and laughed a weak laugh, and said while rubbing the back of head shyly, "So-Eh- How's everyone doing?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, that's my first chappy! I'll leave ya there! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!

I want to know what people think…truly.


	3. Enter Namiko the new Kagome

My Forbidden Love…

Thanks to Amongstheliving, Anime-fangirl1 and Kite06 for my first reviews!

I don't own ANY anime or manga, so enjoy laughing at me and

Please enjoy my story.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter Two:

They all stared at me with blank looks on their faces, and finally, Kagome broke the silence, "Hey, Namiko…What are you doing here?"

I slowly got up and dusted off my clothes with my hand, "I don't know…" I said as I got a hold of my balance again, "I was coming to your house so we could go to school, and I saw you going into this shrine. I was curious, so I went and looked through the wooden door, and you weren't there! So, I walked into the shrine and I fell on a loose floorboard and fell straight into the well! And, well, here I am!"

Kagome and the rest of her friends looked at you awkwardly, "Where's your shard, then-huh!" the guy in the red burst out, and Kagome shot him a mean look. Looked from Kagome to him and asked, "What-a shard? What are you guys talking about?"

Kagome put her hand out to you and said, "Nevermind him, let's go to Kaede's hut where you can rest, you look exhausted." I laughed weakly and said "Yeah, I sort of am."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-At Kaede's Hut- (everyone sitting around the fire/stove)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Kagome told what happened (With a few interruptions from Inuyasha) Kaede looked from me to Kagome, and didn't show the smallest look of surprise on her face. As soon as Kagome finished telling Kaede what happened, everyone was helping themselves to seconds of the soup Kaede had made. Kaede then looked at me and asked, "Namiko, my child," she said, with a gentle, warm smile on her face, "Do you know what made you fall into the well into this era?"

I gave a weak laugh and said, "Well no, not really." Looking down at my soup, wishing it would tell me how. Kaede got up slowly afterwards and said to everyone that it was time to go to bed, "You all need your rest!" She said to everyone in a motherly voice.

As everyone got comfortable and relaxed, I whispered to Kagome, "I'm going to take a bath, I'll be back." I turned and started walking towards the doorway, wondering how they take a bath here, and then heard Kagome's voice again, "You know you have to take a bath in the river right?" Shocked, I turned to look at Kagome and asked her "Why? They don't have bathtubs or showers?" Kagome smiled at me and said, "They don't even know what baths are."

I turned and kept on walking, with a disgusted look on my face, "How could they NOT know what a bath is?" But my thoughts were soon gone when I saw the man that wore purple sitting on a rock underneath the waterfall. He was wearing white and his eyes were closed. He seemed to be relaxing; he had a calm look on his face. I slowly crept behind a bush and took all of my clothes off, except my underwear. I sprinted toward the river and dove in as quickly and quietly as I could.

I swam towards the waterfall, carefull to stay underwater where I wouldn't be seen. As I got closer to the rock he was sitting on I slowed down and swam behind him. I then came slowly up and climed quietly onto the rock, he still didn't hear me! I guessed that the waterfall was too loud, or maybe he was into his thoughts.

I sat down behind him, wondering how long it would be before he would notice I was behind him. I then decided I should get his attention; I slowly and gently started to massage his shoulders. He tilted his head and asked, "Sango, is that you?" I couldn't help but laugh and say, "No…it's me-Namiko!"

He turned his head slightly and saw me at the corner of his eye, "The lady from Kagome's era?" I stopped massaging him and said, "Yes…" He turned to look at me, with a bewildered look on his face, "What are you doing here; Isn't everyone asleep now?" "Well yes," I said, "I told Kagome I was going to take a bath…Whats your name?"

He looked at me, puzzled and said, "Miroku" while closing his eyes again.

I laughed and then said, "Well you're no fun!" as I pushed him into the river below. He came back up to the surface and looked up at me, then smiled. I got up and jumped in right towards him, grabbed him and pulled him down with me. I let go of him and we both floated to the surface, laughing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well that's ALL for now!

PLEASE review my story please!

I actually wouldlike to know what people honestly think of my story.

Arigato!


	4. A Failed Attempt

Hey! Neko here! I know it's been a **LONG** time, but I just got the chance to start up on this again. I have returned! Well, I DO NOT own InuYasha…so enjoy the story. I edited this chapter so it would be longer, hope you enjoy it.

My Forbidden Love

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 4

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I woke up to his voice. That oh so calming voice. How am I ever going to tell Kagome what happened at the waterfall? It would feel so awkward between us. Obviously, Sango has feelings for him too. It wouldn't be fair to get in her way, especially since she's known him longer. Goodness! I need to talk to someone…

I woke up, dressed, then walked outside to find Kagome packing her bulging yellow backpack on her bike. I slowly approached her and said, "Mornin', Kagome," while I was yawning and stretching, "What's happening?" Kagome smiled and replied, "We're going again… wanna join us?" Just then, a million thoughts popped into my head: when, where, who, what for, why?

Kagome explained it all: the Shikon no Tama, how it shattered, and Naraku's quest to complete it before them. I said I would love to help, but I wouldn't know how or what to do. I curiously asked Kagome, "How do you get home?" as she strapped the yellow blob onto her bike, she said, "Same way as you got here. Through the Bone Eaters' well." I suddenly became overwhelmed with excitement and couldn't contain myself, "Kagome, can I please try to go home? Please?" Kagome laughed as said, "Sure, I'll take you there."

When we finally reached the well, I was shaking with anticipation. I couldn't wait to get home! Before Kagome could say a word, I jumped straight into the well… and landed on my knee with a shattering sound. I was in so much pain that I had passed out, and when I woke up, I was in Kaede's hut again, being held by a purple and black blob…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

With a stinging pain in my knee and a headache, I woke up to find myself being held by a big purple and black blob. My first thought was, "Why am I moving if I'm not walking?" My vision soon cleared and, sure enough, Miroku was carrying me. I looked up at him questioningly and asked, "What's happening?" He smiled down at me with those gorgeous lips and said, "I'm afraid you damaged your knee. Kagome is going to return with you to the present so you can receive the proper treatment." I suddenly felt my heart flip and drop to the floor. How do I get to the present, how would I explain this to my parents, and- most important- when would I see Miroku again?

Miroku must have read my facial expressions well when I was deep in thought, because he automatically held me closer to his chest and embraced me tighter. Then, in a most soothing voice, he said, "It will be alright. We will await your next arrival with much anticipation." I smiled and looked down, fearful he might see my blushing- and he kissed my forehead. My headache automatically subsided.

After a while longer of walking, we met with Kagome and the others at the well I heard about. They all gave Miroku a peculiar expression- I think it was shock. Maybe they don't know how much of a sweet guy he is. Miroku placed me on the edge of the well and told Kagome, "It might not be a serious injury. She does not appear to be in much pain." Hah! If only you knew how tough I can be! This is nothing compared to the broken collarbone I had gotten as a child. He's still sweet anyways. What am I saying?! I should not be interfering! Sango deserves him! Great, now I've become an emotional ping pong!

After a few minutes of talking, Kagome jumped down the well, and InuYasha followed, carrying me. Is that a jumpsuit he wears? I should ask him, but I'm afraid that would bring a confrontation into the group relations.

I thanked InuYasha for helping me through the well and tried to stand up on my own, which did not work. Kagome helped me to her house, and I sat down at the table as she called my parents. Cleverly, she told my parents how I had tragically slipped and fell directly on my knee while playing an intense game of soccer with her and her brother, Souta. It worked! My parents believed it 110 and didn't even bother to question anything! Now all I have to do is get to a hospital…

Fifteen minutes later, my parents arrived at the door. I thanked Kagome for helping me and went straight to the hospital.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At the hospital

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The doctor gave me good and bad news. The good news: I didn't shatter my knee, I just chipped the joint and my tibula. The bad news: I can't do anything for a long while…

I'm going to miss Miroku. I already do! Why am I such a dork! I know I should let Sango be with him, but I can't stop thinking of him. I feel so…lame. I really need to talk to Kagome when I get out of this hospital…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well? What'd you think? I hope you liked it! Is it better that I edited it, or should I have let it be? Please leave a review. Let me know what I should improve on- and if you have any ideas. I'm all ears…or eyes…


End file.
